


Cover for Marrying a Mob

by sam007



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Mob, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam007/pseuds/sam007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(unasked for) Cover for Marrying a Mob by Ook</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Marrying a Mob

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marrying a Mob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387573) by [Ook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ook/pseuds/Ook). 



> tumblr post [here](http://sipral.tumblr.com/post/142105170403/another-cover-made-this-time-kinda-generic-one)


End file.
